fuzzycheesefandomcom-20200213-history
Bryan Levitt
:: “The next one goes through your throat, and if you don't think I'll do it?... I'm the one who shot the General. And I liked the General. I will have no fucking problem killing you, and then killing you a second time.” :: - Bryan to Eric Lyne after he shot him with a crossbow. Bryan Levitt is one of the Point of View Characters and a survivor of the outbreak in Generation Undead. He is a former cadet at George S. Patton Academy, who is thrust into a leadership position despite the lack of the desire to lead. Bryan is originally from Kansas and is the son of a senator. He was sent to George S. Patton Academy in Pandora, Colorado by his father because he found that Bryan was carrying on with a boy. His father thought that GSPA would make him "right" but in reality it showed Bryan that he was broken in the first place and he excelled, achieving the rank of Major before the Outbreak. History ''Pre-Apocalypse Bryan is the second child in a family of three, with an older sister and a younger brother. Outwardly, their family was perfect in nearly every way. His father's political career had begun years before Bryan was born, and as such he grew up used to the expectation that he be perfectly behaved at all times. It was no hardship. In fact, he was the child who made his parents the most 'proud'. Between the decent grades--a solid 3.5 GPA--along with myriads of extracurriculars, Bryan was every politician-parent's dream child. An All-American Boy who enjoyed Soccer, Baseball, climbing trees and camping, and went to Church every Sunday. He volunteered at various charities, and managed to become an Eagle Scout by the age of fifteen. And if he was a little edgy and artistic? That just gave him a bit of personality to go along with all that 'perfection'.Bryan was fourteen when he met Jeremy Bryant. Jeremy, who moved to Kansas and joined the Boy Scout Troop that Bryan was attached to. Jeremy, who Bryan couldn't take his eyes off of, even as they worked together to earn their Eagle Scout rank. Jeremy, who quickly became his best friend, and who brought Bryan out of himself in a way that no one else in his life ever had. The pressure to be 'perfect' was exhausting, but with Jeremy, Bryan never felt the need to be 'perfect'. All Jeremy wanted was for him to be himself.Bryan resolved to 'Come Out' to his parents when he realized what these feelings for his best-friend-now-boyfriend were. How bad could it be, he assumed, due to the fact that he'd done everything 'right', and had never caused the problems that his older sister or younger brother had ever caused. Jeremy advised against it, telling Bryan that he should wait until he was eighteen. Bryan didn't take Jeremy's advice. He should have. In a matter of days, Bryan's world shattered. No longer was he the 'perfect' son, and instead was someone to be shut away and forgotten. Out of sight and out of mind, and Bryan was sent away to George S. Patton Academy to be 'fixed' by it's principal: General Anderson. Oddly, Bryan strove for perfection, even in his exile. While he didn't get too terribly close to more than one or two of the students, Bryan pushed himself to extremes and proved to be a hard worker. His eye for detail and keen observational skills, as well as his talent for the outdoors proved to be of great interest to The General, who helped him to channel a great deal of his frustration with his predicament into becoming an expert scout and tracker, as well as encouraging Bryan's artistic talent, seeing it as the means through which Bryan could express himself. Still, Bryan put far too much pressure on himself for perfection, and was destined for self-destruction unless he were convinced that anyone who truly valued him would accept any flaws he had, perceived or otherwise. Post-Apocalypse'' When the Outbreak happened and the helicopter came to take him to...wherever, Bryan didn't get on it. It was that night that he called Jeremy and managed to get broken up with and his heart broken. Jeremy, he learned and was told, hadn't exactly been as 'faithful' as Bryan had. In fact, Jeremy hadn't thought of them as anything other than 'best friends with benefits'. Physical Appearance Bryan is what some people would call 'warm', with dark brown hair, olive skin, and dark, deep brown eyes. When he first came to GSPA, the tips of his spiked hair were frosted a yellowish-orange, but that has long since grown out, and he's now about as clean-cut as they come. Bryan's clothes are always as neat as he can manage. Before the Outbreak, he was known to be one of the most well-groomed Cadets on campus--on and off-'duty'. Even his street clothes fit well and were kept neat. After the dead rose and the world went to hell, he's become less attentive but more 'practical'. Well-groomed because it's safer rather than he just likes to look nice. Bryan is and always has been an attractive boy, still somewhat lanky in that way sixteen year old boys sometimes are. He's svelt and quick on his feet, if a tiny bit shorter than normal, and it's starting to become apparent that he's not going to be much bigger than he already is. Personality Outwardly, Bryan is the perfect soldier. He's been described by those who do not know him well as 'stuffy' and 'cold'. Those who do know him are well aware of his penchant for goofiness. At least, privately. He's oddly and strangely clever. He isn't very adept at reading others, however, and has been lucky enough to be taken under the wing of at least three older students who know his so-called 'secret'. He isn't just hyper-perceptive and introverted. It's a lot more complicated than that. Relationships Charlie Mackenzie She's Robin to his Batman; the reckless sidekick he never knew he wanted. She's like a protective older sister to him. They're close. Greg Reznik Bryan's crush. According to Bryan it's because of his hands. According to Charlie it's because... well, you know. Quotes “Fuck this... we're going to live...” Tropes Associated with the Character *And a Child Will Lead Them *Hidden Badass *The Leader (In a Five-Man Band: where Ronnie is the Lancer, Charlie is the Big Guy, and Greg is the Smart Guy. and Alex is The Chick ) *Officer And a Gentleman *Majorly Awesome *Action Survivor *Socially Awkward Hero *Deadpan Snarker *Warrior Prince (This will make sense come book 2) Trivia * Category:Point of View Characters Category:GSPA Cadets Category:Generation Undead Category:Generation Undead Characters Category:The Levitt Family